Attack of the Clones! I Mean Scouts! II
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: Just when you thought it was over. The Scouts are back and have revenge on their minds concerning a particular author: Me. Help! I beg you! Someone! Humor required for reading.


Sailor Muse:looks around: Um...where the heck is Carter?...:looks around dorm room and picks up a note:...00! Oh no! She's been taken by the dubs! I have to go get help!

Sailor Muse:starts to run out but stops and looks at Readers: Oh yeah! Nothing in this fic is owned by Carter or myself! Shitsurei shimasu!

Sailor Muse:runs off:

* * *

Haruka leaned back in her chair as the other Senshi ran around. It had been a few weeks since the evil Scouts had shown up and threatened to take over their world, but thanks to the Seramyu casts and PGSM along with all the fans the Senshi had been able to drive the Scouts off.

"What're you thinking about?" Michiru asked.

"Just thinking about how close we came to destruction from those evil clones.

"Well, they're sealed away so they should never be able to return," Setsuna said. A figure suddenly fell from the sky and landed in a heap in the middle of the Senshi. The figure pushed herself up and brushed off the dirt.

"Who are you?" Makoto demanded.

The figure looked up at the Senshi and they realized it was a chibi version of Carter. "My name is Sailor Muse. I'm Carter's new muse for writing fanfics."

"And give us one reason why we shouldn't hurt you now," Haruka growled.

"Because Carter's in trouble."

"Make that a good reason," Haruka amended.

"Carter's been kidnapped!" Muse cried.

"So let the police handle it," Minako shrugged off.

"She was kidnapped by your evil dubbed selves!" Muse shouted as she jumped up and down, her arms and legs a blur as she waved them angrily.

"Big deal," Rei returned.

Muse anime fell before leaping back up, angry veins appearing all over her head. "Don't you bakas get it?" she demanded. "Carter's an author! She can make things very bad for all of you! The dubs know this! That's why they took her! To force her to join them!" she shouted.

"You're telling us that Carter has joined the dubbed us?" Usagi asked.

"Not yet, but it's only a matter of time before the dubs break her! When that happens all will be lost!"

"So we have to find Carter, save her, then stop the dubbed us," Ami figured.

"Yes!" Muse exclaimed.

"Why can't you just stop them?" Hotaru asked.

"Because I only can inspire Carter. If she does break then me being as far from her as possible will decrease the chances of her being inspired."

"Do you know where she's being kept?" Michiru asked.

"Somewhere on her college's campus."

"You're coming with us," Haruka said.

"NANI?" Muse exclaimed in shock.

"If the dubbed us come looking for you, nothing will be able to stand in their way from taking you," Setsuna said.

"Trust us," Usagi added.

Muse nodded. "All right."

"I told you no!" Seiya exclaimed, appearing from nowhere. He blinked and looked around. "What the…?"

"Seiya-kun!" the Senshi exclaimed.

"Hey…um…how'd I get here? And who's the kid?"

"I'm Sailor Muse, Carter's new muse for fanfics. You got here courtesy of Carter. She wrote you here to help the Senshi save her."

Seiya arched a brow. "O…kay…" he slowly said. The Senshi quickly explained the situation to him. "Right! So let's go beat these dubbers once and for all!"

Setsuna called forth her staff and opened a doorway. "Everyone be careful," she said as they went through. They appeared in a paved circle, a large concrete circle with dirt and small flowers in the middle. All around them were gray concrete buildings with red metal roofs. Young adults were huddled in sweatshirts and coats as they walked by.

"Where are we?" Makoto asked.

"Carter's campus," Muse replied. "This is the dorm area." She turned to a on story building and pointed. "And that's where she has no choice but to eat horrible food," she said. She spun around and pointed at an angle to a three-story building. "And that's her dorm wing. Her room is the one with the stain glass thingy in the window."

"Let's start there for clues," Ami said. The group of ten walked to the building and stopped when they saw that they needed to swipe a card through.

"Now what?" Haruka asked.

Muse pulled out a card and slid it through. The red light flipped to green and Michiru opened it. "Hurry!" Muse hissed. The ten hurried inside and Muse led them through a door immediately to the left and up the steps. They emerged on the third floor and hurried down the hall. They paused in front of a strangely decorated door, a quote from _Ferngully: The Last Rainforest_ on the dry erase board. Muse pulled out a key and unlocked the door, letting them inside. She closed it once they were all in and barricaded the metal door.

"Small room," Michiru commented.

Ami sat down at Carter's computer by the window and turned it on as Haruka perused through the DVDs and CDs under the bed. "What are these tapes?" the blonde asked, holding one up.

"Fansubs of _Sailor Moon_," Muse answered. "The fans translated them and even put cultural references at the beginning of each tape if it needed it."

"Isn't that illegal?" Minako asked.

Muse shrugged. "I don't do law."

"These eight seasons of _Stargate SG-1_ must have cost a pretty penny," Hotaru commented, holding a box set up.

"About fifty bucks a set if you're lucky," Muse confirmed.

"Four _Sailor Moon_ posters…" Rei murmured, shaking her head. "Definite fan."

Usagi hopped up on Carter's bed and picked up a stuffed Kirara. Her eyes widened and she began laughing. "Haruka-san!" she called. The Outer Senshi looked over as Usagi held up a strange stuffed toy of what was suppose to be Uranus, but it looked deformed.

Seiya began laughing. "I wouldn't laugh too hard Seiya-kun," Muse said, picking up a binder. She flipped through the pages and showed one to Haruka.

"Seiya in a girl's outfit…that's scary," Haruka smirked.

"What's Carter's password?" Ami asked.

"I got it," Muse said and tapped several buttons. The desktop soon appeared, four people appearing on the background.

"Those look like the Shitennou, except two look like girls," Rei murmured.

"Because two are," Muse replied. "She's been numerous villains in the Seramyus," she said, pointing to the woman dressed as Kunzite. "And she was the sixth Neptune," she went on, pointing to Jadeite.

"I recognize her! She was Yuhka Neptune!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Can we please hurry?" Hotaru asked.

Ami searched diligently through Carter's computer. "There's nothing on here. Just stories, papers, and random clips from what I'm guessing are the Seramyus."

"Try this," Michiru suggested, holding up a flash drive. Muse plugged it in and Ami pulled it up.

"'Save me'?" Setsuna read as several files came up.

Ami clicked on it and a message came up. It read: _Senshi! Help! I'm being held in the communications building! Top…_

"So she's in this Landrum building," Haruka said.

"What does she mean by top?" Minako asked.

"Top floor maybe," Seiya shrugged.

"But what building is the communications building?" Rei questioned.

"That one there with the satellite dishes," Muse said pointing out the window.

Ami closed out of everything and shut the computer down. They slipped out of the room and hurried out of the dorm. They ran to the communications building and went inside. "Top floor," Usagi ordered. They ran to a stairwell at the end of the hall and began running up. Along the way they transformed. They burst onto the fifth floor of the building and skidded to a halt.

"I think it's safe to assume Carter's here," Muse said, looking at the bright and happy place decorated with dubbed Sailor Moon merchandise.

They cautiously went down the hall and checked the rooms. They came to a door that refused to open. Uranus kicked it open and they saw Carter sitting tied to a chair staring at a screen with a dull expression. Muse followed her gaze. "EEP!" she cried, hiding behind Uranus.

"What?" Neptune asked.

"That!" she whimpered, pointing to the screen. "It's the sequel to _Barney Meets the Teletubbies in Pink Fluffy Bunny Land_. It's _Barney and the Teletubbies Meet the Wiggles in Pink Fluffy Bunny Land_!"

"The ultimate evil," Pluto agreed.

Fighter ran to Carter and shook her. "Snap out of it! We're here to rescue you!"

"You're the ones who need rescuing," a valley girl voice sneered.

The Senshi spun around and came face to face with the Scouts. "Give up!" Usagi Moon ordered.

"When we have you all trapped? I'm not that dumb," Serena Moon smirked. The Senshi were suddenly strapped into several chairs.

"How'd you do that?" Muse demanded.

"Amy figured a way to tap into Carter's author powers for our use," Raye Mars smirked. "Your world now belongs to us."

"Not while we're still around," Haruka Uranus growled.

"We can fix that," Amara Uranus returned. Serena Moon held up her weapon.

"Carter! Snap the hell out of it!" Haruka Uranus shouted.

"She can't hear you," Lita Jupiter replied.

"That movie is keeping her in a nightmare," Trista Pluto added.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Serena Moon yelled. The attack hit Haruka Uranus at point blank range.

"HARUKA!" Michiru Neptune cried.

Haruka Uranus lifted her head and looked at Michiru Neptune. "Hey," she said in a voice identical to Amara's.

"IIE!" Michiru Neptune screamed.

"Her next," Michelle Neptune said.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" The attack struck Michiru Neptune with the same results as it had on Haruka Uranus.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Usagi Moon sobbed.

"Carter will you snap the bloody hell out of it?" Rei Mars screamed.

"No swearing!" Mini Moon cried.

"It doesn't matter. They're about to end up like their two friends," Darien Mask smirked. "Victory is ours."

"Wait! Where's Carter's muse?" Amy Mercury asked.

"Who cares? What can a muse do?"

"Safiel for the last…" a voice began. The voice stopped and the owner looked around. "Where on Nemesis are we?"

"Demando!" Usagi Moon exclaimed.

"Sailor Moon?" Demando asked.

"Then who's that?" Safiel asked, looking at the dubs.

"The evil dubbed us!" the Senshi cried. "They want to turn us into them!"

"Look what they did to Uranus and Neptune!" Fighter added.

The two men looked at the aforementioned Senshi and winced as they listened to them talk. "They're not just dubbed, they've been turned into cousins! COUSINS!" Makoto Jupiter yelled. "THAT'S NOT RIGHT!"

"NANI?" a voice thundered. Everyone looked over as Carter broke free from the chair, foaming at the mouth, an evil psychotic gleam in her eyes. Carter looked at the newly dubbed forms of Haruka and Michiru.

"This is impossible! No one should be able to break free from the power of that movie!" Trista Pluto cried.

A black cloak appeared in Carter's hand and she put it on, raising the hood. She pulled on a pair of white gloves, a symbol in red on the backs. A silver tube appeared in her hands. She glared at the Scouts. "No one messes with my favorite characters and lives," she whispered in an eerie, evil voice. She lifted her left hand and snapped her fingers. Fire formed and engulfed Raye Mars, Amy Mercury, Lita Jupiter, and Mina Venus, vaporizing them instantly.

Demando and Safiel untied the Senshi except for Haruka Uranus and Michiru Neptune since they had been "dubified". "Carter is quite scary when angry," Safiel muttered, making a mental note to stay on her good side. The others nodded in agreement as Carter stalked towards the Outer Scouts.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

Carter hit a button on the silver tube and a red beam of energy hissed out. She deflected the attack back at Amara Uranus. "You will not defeat me," she informed the Scouts, a cold smirk on her face. She winced as Darien Mask threw a rose and knocked the lightsaber out of her hand.

Fighter grinned. "I'll get him!" she said and pounced on Darien Mask. She began pummeling him.

The Senshi faced off against the Outer Scouts and Mini Moon while Carter faced off with Serena Moon. "You won't beat us!" Serena Moon shouted. "Not without your precious fan army!"

"By the gods you're annoying," Carter growled.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

"Look out!" Demando cried and tackled Carter out of the way, getting hit by the attack instead.

"Niisan!" Safiel shouted.

"Demando-sama!" Carter cried.

He opened his eyes and blinked. "It's Diamond," he said.

"Niisan…" Safiel whispered. He glared at Serena Moon. "You'll pay for that!"

Carter adjusted the Flame Alchemist gloves on her hands and snapped her fingers, incinerating the weapon in Serena Moon's hands. "Get ready for some massive violence," Carter growled. She and Safiel leapt in.

Muse quickly jumped up and pulled down a curtain. "I'm sorry readers, but even for the original what's happening is way too violent…" she winced as she peeked behind the curtain, watching the violence. She quickly ducked back out, her face pale. "Okay…that was beyond violent and bloody…and it's not even a horror flick…unless you think the dubs are part of a horror movie…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Carter pushed the curtain up after nearly an hour. "Well that was fun."

"What do we do about Haruka-san and Michiru-san though?" Moon asked.

"Heal them," Carter said. "If dubbed you did it, then it stands to reason you can undo it," she explained.

Moon nodded and held up her Tier. "Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!"

Uranus blinked. "What the hell just happened?"

"Before or after you and Michiru turned into cousins?" Fighter smirked.

Demando rose to his feet. "Thank the fates it's over."

"Never say that!" Carter ordered. "For then something happens!"

"Like what?" the Senshi asked.

**END**

"Like that!" Carter exclaimed, pointing to the line above.

"You mean this was another story?" Neptune asked.

"Not by my choice," Carter replied. "The dubs jumped me on my way back from class. I'm just glad Sailor Muse warned you."

"Can we end this story before anything else happens?" Saturn asked.

"Sure," Carter agreed. "Pluto, open the door to go home." The Time Senshi did so and the Senshi along with Safiel and Demando went through. "Ja ne minna-san!" Carter told them and clapped her hands together, sealing the door and causing herself to catch fire from the Flame Alchemist gloves. "FIRE'S HOT!" she cried.

"Stop, drop, and roll!" Muse shouted. She looked at the readers. "Well…this seems like a good a place as any to end this.

"IT BURNS!"

"It's fire baka! It's suppose to burn! And didn't you know fire is dangerous?"

"I'm an honors student! We're attracted by shiny and destructive, and fire is both," Carter replied, rising to her feet charred and smoking. "This is the end…hopefully for good…" she added.

**END FOR REAL?**

* * *

:coughing: Excuse me for smoking.

Sailor Muse: You're excused.

Thanks. Hopefully we won't be seeing any more of the evil dubs.

Sailor Muse: And what else have we learned today?

Never clap your hands while wearing Flame Alchemist gloves. Play with a lightsaber instead:D

Sailor Muse: Um...Carter?

:pulls out lightsaber and begins play: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Sailor Muse:dodging swings: To avoid getting hit by a lightsaber, leave a review!


End file.
